1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pickup storage devices and more particularly pertains to a new pickup truck storage device for placing items in a device which may have articles stacked there upon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pickup storage devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, pickup storage devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,476; U.S. Pat. No. 4.911,493; U.S. Pat. No. 5,988,473; U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,510; U.S. Pat. No. 5,406,560; and U.S. Pat. No. 320,372.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new pickup truck storage device. The inventive device includes a housing having a top wall, a bottom wall, a back wall, a first side wall and a second side wall such that a front side of the housing is generally open. A drawers is extendably positionable through the front side and into the housing. The drawer has a front side, a back side, a bottom side, a first lateral side and a second lateral side. Each of a pair of elongate flanges is integrally coupled to and extends downwardly away from a bottom edge of one of the first and second lateral sides. Each of the lateral sides has an inside surface and an outside surface. Each of a pair of legs has an end hingedly coupled to an inside surface of one of the flanges and positioned generally adjacent to the front side. The housing is positioned in the bed of a pickup truck for use in storing items in.
In these respects, the pickup truck storage device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of placing items in a device which may have articles stacked there upon.